Laundry Day
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: Today is laundry day at my house and I figured my reality needed some fiction. I just had this fic laying around in a note book and figured it ought to be shared. CrowleyxReader


**A/N: I do not own Supernatural or Crowley. My OC is female. I'm marking this as T or whatever, but it ends with a topless reader.**

Your house was empty, the silence deafening. You grabbed your MP3 player from the nightstand, putting the headphones in your ears, pressing play. The old songs bringing back memories. You wandered aimlessly around the house trying desperately to find something to do. Then, with no warning Crowley appeared in the room behind you.

"Hello, love." Crowley stated, but you couldn't hear him. You were too busy listening to your music. Not really knowing what to do Crowley followed you for a while attempting to catch your attention. You continued your wandering without the knowledge Crowley was around. Thinking your time would best be wasted by doing some laundry, you ventured down to your room. You undid your jeans and pushed them to the floor then placed them into the hamper. Crowley began to enjoy his invisibility and stopped wanting to get your attention. You pulled on some old shorts on then removed your top, not wearing a bra because it was a slow weekend, you placed that in the hamper as well. You put on a tank top, but as you began to pull it down your torso two hands crept around your middle. Terrified that someone had snuck in to your house, you jumped and turned to confront the owner of these hands. Relieved it was Crowley, you pulled the headphones from your ears and wrapped your hands around the back of his neck.

"How long have you been watching me?" You questioned.

"Long enough." He had a smug smile on his face and you knew it was because he watched you undress.

"What do you want?" You pulled away from him, grabbing your hamper so you could continue your task.

"Well, I don't really remember." Crowley's forehead crinkled in the middle and you giggled at how cute his face was when he did that.

"Well, I'm do laundry. So, come back when you've figured it out." You took your hamper with you to the garage, but Crowley didn't leave, instead he followed you. Crowley continued to scratch his head to try and remember why he was here, placing your clothes in the washer with some detergent you pressed the button and made your way back into the house.

"Have you figured it out yet?" You turned to Crowley as he stepped in the doorway blocking you from going any further.

"Honestly, all I can think of is you undressing." He smirked, content with his answer. You rolled your eyes and laughed at him. Though, thinking it through in your head, you did have time to kill and Crowley was company. 'What the Hell' you thought as you came the decision to make most of his visit.

"You want to see it again?" You teased him, but you were legitimate. Crowley's eye widened as you were acting out of character. Crowley stepped closer, resting his fingers on your hips and waited for your next move. Grasping the hem of your shirt, you pulled it up over your head, flipping the shirt inside out. You both stood there in silence while Crowley took in the view and you watched his expression change.

"Beautiful." Crowley sighed, "You are stunning." His attention was brought back up to your eyes. You gazed at his lips, licking your own out of habit. You really wanted to kiss him. Crowley sensed your gaze and began to close the gap between you two. Only inches from Crowley's face you closed your eyes and his hands slowly, gingerly moved up your body until they rested on the sides of your face. You took in a shallow breath then Crowley pulled you to him, pressing his lips to yours. He exhaled from his nose, sending a long hot breath across your face. You maneuvered your lips around his, tilting your head back and forth. You brought your hands up to the collar of his jacket, slowly pulling it from his person and letting it fall to the floor. Crowley brought his hands back to your waist, pulling you aggressively against his body. The amount of force he used made you gasp. You pulled away from his lips to get a look into his eyes. Both of your breaths were heavy with lust and want for the other.

"Crowley..." You paused, not sure what you were actually going to say.

"Yes, love?" His finger tips tip toed up your body again. You still didn't speak and he began to worry that there was something wrong.

"Did I do something I shouldn't have?" He stared into your eyes, trying to gauge your emotions.

"No, you do all the right things." You smiled thinking of the position you were in, bare chested with your arms wrapped around each other.

"Then, what is it, dear?" He tilted his head. You took a deep breath.

"I don't want this to be a one time thing." You looked away from him. The silence came back and a few breaths passed between the both of you before you continued.

"I want you, Crowley. You know it...and I don't want to be some person that you drop-in to screw and then leave." You were trying to find comfort in his grip. You pulled tighter to him, resting your head on his chest.

"I'd never do that to you." Crowley lifted your chin to look at him.

"Yes, I know I've done that to others in the past, but I want you too. By what I can tell, just as badly." He smirked then pressed a heated kiss to your lips. Enjoying the attention for a moment. You pulled away to look into his eyes.

"I believe you, but there is one thing you should know."

"What's that?" Crowley cocked his head. He was curious about what it could possibly be that you had to confess to him. You leaned in close to his ear, pressing a kiss just below his ear lobe.

"I like to be on top." You whispered. Crowley closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"I love to hear that." Crowley bit his lip, his gazed wavered and he pulled you in for another heated kiss.

"Shall we have a change in scenery?" He smirked.

"After you." And with that you both vanished from the silent house, the only indication you two were there was your shirt and his jacket laying on the floor.


End file.
